Complications of love
by Kisshu-love1
Summary: No me importa, no me importa que mi mejor amigo de la infancia sea uno de los alienigenas que tratan de destruir Tokio el tiene sus razones, no me importa que sea un completo pervertido yo asi lo quiero, no me importa que estoy traicionando a mis amigas, yo lo amo, el me ama y todo estara bien mientras yo... no sea una mew mew
1. Chapter 1

**Kisshu-love1: *Volteando a todos lados* Tal parece que no esta, bien *Al publico* Bien este es otro fic que quería subir tiene clasificación M por Lemmon…**

**Kisshu: Aquí estabas que haces aquí deverias escribir el cuarto episodio de E.T.-Blood Ties sabia que estabas actuando extraño últimamente y te traias algo entre manos**

**Ichigo:*Corriendo* Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece…!**

Capitulo 1. (no sé cómo ponerle)

Aquel beso que había empezado suave y dulcemente se había convertido en un beso apasionado y desesperado, él la besaba a ella increíblemente bien y ella lo besaba a él muy tímida y torpemente exploraban sus bocas mutuamente con sus lenguas sus pechos subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo estaban inconscientemente subiendo las escaleras, los padres de ella no estaban… eso era bueno, ella reacciono e intento separarse al sentir como él la empezaba a acostar en la cama pero él la aventó a la cama y seductoramente se poso sobre ella admirando lo que tenia debajo suyo, a una muy sonrojada pelirroja con ojos muy abiertos y con un pequeño destello de lujuria comparado con los ojos color ámbar dorado que reflejaban mucha lujuria, acaricio suavemente su mejilla rosada haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas, el solo rio y se saco la camiseta dejando a a la vista su bien formado pecho, ella ahora si que parecía una fresa igual que su nombre

-¿Qué pasa? No es la primera vez que me veras desnudo-era verdad pero la ultima vez se habían bañado juntos porque tenían 7 años y ya habían pasado 8 años de eso además ya eran novios.

El empezó a desabotonar el pijama de ella y ella cerró los ojos cuando termino le quito completamente la camisa y acaricio su vientre completamente plano el tacto hizo que unas orejitas gatunas negras y una cola hicieran su aparición lo cual hizo que ella por fin abriera sus ojos

-Me gustan mucho tus orejitas- dijo riendo y empezó a besar de nuevo a la pelirroja, acaricio su espalda y al sentir el sostén de ella trato de desabrocharlo pero se desespero y termino rompiéndolo, quitando toda ´prenda del tórax de su chica, empezó a masajear con su mano uno de sus pechos mientras que con su otra mano quitaba el pantaloncito de dormir de ella y el short bombacho de el, se separo para admirar de nuevo a la hermosa chica chaman que tenia debajo de el sonrió al ver que ella tenía ya varios rasguños en su cuerpo producto de las uñas de el también sonrió mas al ver que ella estaba húmeda y que su busto estaba muy bien proporcionado, empezó a morder, besar y chupar su cuello mientras lentamente y torturándola (después de todo es el malo) quitaba sus bragas ella solo gemía, esto era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando estaba a nada de hacer suya de una vez por todas a la hermosa novia que tenia y ella solo se estaba dejando hacer junto nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella, cuando por fin quito las bragas, el también se quito los bóxers y lentamente empezó a penetrarla ella gemia y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de el cosa que a el no le molestaba para nada entonces la virginidad de ella lo detuvo pero la embistió fuerte hasta que estuvo completamente extendido dentro de ella empezó a moverse lentamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera sacando gemidos por parte de ella y gruñidos por parte de él, pronto las embestidas y mas rápidas, ella gemía ya sin control, pronto alcanzaron el clímax, ellos tenían su amor a escondidas y esa noche en una de las tantas noches que él la visitaba se había convertido en la mejor noche de sus vidas, cayeron exhaustos, él la acomodo en su pecho aún dentro de ella con sus piernas entrelazadas entre sí, el rodeaba la cintura de su chica con sus brazos mientras ella posaba sus manos en el pecho de él y descansaba su cabeza en su cuello, ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo y lo ultimo que escucho fue

-Te amo Koneko-chan

-Yo también Kisshu-koi

**Kisshu-love1: Muy bien hasta aquí mi primer capitulo ya se que no me quedo bien y que deveria de estar con mi otra serie pero compadescanse de mi es mi primer Lemmon**

**Kisshu: Pues como que te falto algo no *con una sonrisa pervertida***

**Ichigo:*roja como un tomate*Ca-Callate…**

**Kisshu-love1: *Sonrojada* Muy bien dejen reviews criticas y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas, Ja-jane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisshu-love1: Konnichiwa antes de que Kisshu llegue y me regañe por no continuar mi otro fic…**

**Kisshu: Aquí estas!**

**Kisshu-love1: Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece!*dijo corriendo***

**Capitulo 2. La ultima Mew mew**

Era un hermoso dia en Tokio, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, todo indicaba paz y tranquilidad

-Aaaaayyyy!

Pero bueno la paz y la tranquilidad no duran para siempre

-No puede ser como pude tardarme tanto bañándome, me arregle y desayune muy rápido! VOY MEDIA HORA ATRASADA! Después de lo de ayer yo apenas puedo correr… mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido porque… ayer… ayer… ¡Ay me da pena recordarlo… Oh ya llegue! 

Una pelirroja con ojos color chocolate se detuvo frente a una fuente en un parque y volteo a todos lados después suspiro y se sento en la fuente

-Aquí acordamos… lo mas seguro es que sus hermanos lo hayan entretenido al menos no lo voy a hacer esperar

La pelirroja volteo al cielo y empezó a recordar cuando se conocieron ella estaba perdida se había perdido en el bosque a los 4 años al ir a un picnic con sus padres, el la había ayudado a volver con sus padres, después ellos se habían vuelto mejores amigos estaban juntos en las buenas y las malas, todo dio un giro drástico cuando a el le empezó a gustar ella se la pasaba ahuyentando a todos los chicos que se le acercaban, sonrió mas cuando recordó su primera cita con Aoyama, de pronto sintió una ligera presión en sus labios un beso cálido y dulce la marca en su pierna se ilumino, los bordes se volvieron rojos ¡Y o se transformo en un gato! Como se suponía que debía pasar si daba su primer beso a la persona incorrecta sintió mariposas en su estomago y quedo en estado de shock cundo vio quien le había robado su primer beso

-Ki-kish?!-dijo Ichigo súper sonrojada atónita por ver al peliverde alienígena con ojos color ámbar dorado frente a ella

-Escúchame bien Ichigo –dice el peliverde con mirada seria- puedo dejar que te enamores de alguien mas puedes salir con tantas personas quieras pero solo amas a una… a mi ¿o me equivoco? –Empezó a sonreír de lado- Escúchame tu no amas a Aoyama pequeña ingenua si lo amaras te hubieras convertido en gato para siempre después de este beso… te daré tiempo para pensarlo y que puedas afrontarlo-esto último lo pronuncio de nuevo de manera seria

Después de eso había estado varios días con una guerra entre si y no me gusta hasta que pudo afrontar que era cierto si no se había convertido en gato era porque había dado su primer beso a la persona correcta… a la persona que amaba… su mejor amigo y la verdad le valía gorro si era su enemigo bueno prácticamente era y no su enemigo sus amigas: Minto, Pudding, Lettuce y Sakuro eran las verdaderas enemigas de él, las mew mews y aun no encontraban a la ultima mew mew que según Shirogane era la más poderosa e importante…

-Ahora que lo pienso lo más seguro es que Kish este con sus hermanos en medio de una pelea con mis amigas

La pelirroja no sabía cuánta razón tenía porque no muy lejos de ahí se podía apreciar tres figuras en el aire, la primera figura era de un niño de aproximadamente 10 años cabello castaño, atado en dos colas de caballo y ojos de color dorados con orejas puntiagudas y la piel pálida que caracterizan a su raza llevaba un top rojo y pantalón corto azul oscuro con vendas blancas en brazos y piernas estaba del lado derecho, a la izquierda se encontraba un muchacho con apariencia madura de aproximadamente 18 años cabello corto, de color púrpura-gris, y ojos del mismo color también con largas orejas de elfo, dientes afilados, piel pálida, y en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, un mechón de cabello dejado en libertad su rostro frío y de ausencia de emoción con ropas de color púrpura oscuro. Y en medio un chico de aproximadamente 14 años tremendamente guapo con pelo color vede bosque atado en dos coletas a un lado de sus orejas que al igual que las dos personas anteriores eran largas y puntiagudas, llevaba una camisa bombacha que muestra su estómago y shorts bombachos que llegan hasta a sus rodillas, y sus brazos y piernas son cubiertas por unas vendas color rojo oscuro, usaba vendas para atar su cabello, parecía aburrido y es que lo estaba se suponía que en este momento debería de estr con su hermosa gatita en la cita la cual cambiaria sus vidas para siempre… pensaba proponerle matrimonio para así poder estar juntos pero no sus hermanos habían elegido el peor momento para atacar a las mew mew y lo peor es que eran demasiados Kimera Anima, eran 10 y sus hermanos insistían en desviar los ataques de ciertas mew mewsel ya estaba fastidiado, estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta cierta vocecita infantil lo trajo de vuelta a sus pensamientos

-Tan si quiera deberías ayudaros o no Kisshu?- dijo Taruto ese era el nombre del niño castaño pero sus hermanos le decían Tarb

-Pareces aburrido-dijo Pai ese era el nombre del peli púrpura

-Tenia mejores cosas que hacer- dijo Kisshu, solo su gatita le decían Kish

-Pudding cuidado!-le dijo Sakuro que tenía el pelo morado largo hasta un poco mas debajo de su busto y ojos celeste, tenía unas botas, un top y un short demasiado corto del mismo color que su pelo y con orejas y cola de lobo a una niñ de aproximadamente 9 años, rubia pelo muy corto con 4 trenzas atrás de su nuca y ojos color cafe, tenía un traje completo amarillo, ella tenía cola y orejas de mono, la niña esquivo el ataque del Kimera Anima y Sakuro pudo destruirlo,

-One-sama aún quedan 3 Kimera Anima!-dijo una chica peli-azul con ojos color chocolate y dos colas en su cabeza dejando dos mechones a lado de su cabeza tenia un vestido corto colos verde aqua y tenía dos alas en su espalda

-Son demasiados- dijo una chica peliverde de aproximadamente 14 años con una coleta baja hasta su cintura, con ojos también verdes esta traia un tipo traje de baño completo verde y botas de igual color

-One-chans el Kimera Anima va al parque-na no da-dice Pudding

-O no!- dicen las otras tres al unisonio

*Mientras tanto con Ichigo*

Ichigo seguía recordando una de las tantas penas que había pasado con Kisshu, especialmente cuando estaba en el parque sentada en una resbaladilla metida en sus asuntos y llego Kisshu a molestar entonces ella brinco (en vez de resbalarse) y que do atorado su vestido y Kisshu en vez de ayudar solo dijo sin un poquito de pena "lindas bragas pero el color azul no te favorece sabias" esa vez de vedad había sido una de las mas vergonzosas de su vida unos gritos la devolvieron a la realidad, la gente corría y gritaba

-Pero que pasa?- dijo mientras veía a la gente correr y gritar espantada en eso vio un Kimera Anima en forma de cactus gigante(me da flojera inventar los Kimera Anima)

-Oh genial es la marca de Taruto- dijo mientras se escondía del Kimera Anima pero la vio- Oh oh dijo mientras empezaba a correr, el Kimera Anima le lanzaba picos con aceite en eso oyo una voz-

-Reabon Minto Eco!- era el ataque de la peliazul la cual respondia al nombre de Minto, el cual el Kimera Anima esquivo y logro acorralar a la pelirroja y lanzo su ataque

-Ichigo! –grito Kisshu

-Ichigo-san!- grito la peliverde la cual respindia al nombre de Lettuce

-Ichigo-chan!- Grito Sakuro

-Ichigo-one-chan!- Grito Pudding

Entonces hubo una explosion y todos se imaginaron lo peor pero cuando ya o hubo humo lograron distingir la figura de una chica con pelo rosa al igual que ses ojos que veía atónita sus manos con guantes color rosa fuerte traia un vestido corrugado color rosa bajo y unas botas del mismo color de los guantes, tenia también orejas y cola de gato.

-Ichigo es… -dijo Kisshu

-La quinta Mew Mew…-concluyeron las mew mews

-No…-susurro Ichigo

**Kisshu-love1: Hasta aquí el segundo episodio dejen reviews!(Antes de que Kisshu llegue)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisshu-love1: Konichiwa! Aquí traigo mi tercer episodio de Complications of love ah y a todos los que ven E.T.-Blood Ties pronto subiré el cuarto episodio es solo que ¡MI MEMORIA SE ME PERDIO! Y ya casi terminaba el cuarto episodio!*Haciendo pucheros***

**Kisshu: Bien antes de que Kisshu-love1 se ponga a llorar Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Kisshu-love1: Se vale soñar**

**Capitulo 4. El golpe**

-No…- susurro Ichigo mientras veía atónita sus manos, ella no podía ser la Mew Mew mas importante, todo menos eso!

-Ichigo!- Un grito la trajo de vuelta a la realidad en el momento en el que un ataque se dirigía hacia ella

-Mew Ichigo!-grito Sakuro

-Mew… Ichigo?- de pronto sus ojos perdieron el brillo como si la estuvieran controlando y dice- Strawberry Bell- aparece un objeto con forma de corazón, un moño y una campana- Reabon Strawberry Surprise!- el ataque logra destruir al Kimera Anima, que era el ultimo ya, cuando es destruido Ichigo como que pierde el equilibrio y sus ojos recuperan el brillo pero no cae

-Esta bien Ichigo-san?-dijo Lettuce mientras sostenía a Ichigo por sus hombros

-Que paso?

-El poder te controlo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y vieron nada mas ni nada menos que a su jefe rubio con ojos azules

-El poder me controlo?

-Si fue una defensa involuntaria propia, tal parece que no querías atacar la pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

-Yo…

-Es fabuloso mi one-chan es la quinta y mas importante Mew Mew, ella destruyo al Kimera Anima de Taru-taru y…

-No…

-Huh?

-No, no, no!

-Ichigo que te pasa?- dice Mint un poco preocupada

-Kisshu vámonos- le dijo Pai a su hermano

-Huh? Hai- dijo con un tono triste y hecho una última mirada al nuevo miembro mew mew antes de desaparecer junto a sus hermanos

-Yo no destruí al Kimera Anima, yo… no puedo ser una mew mew!

-Ichigo tranquilízate…-El chico rubio trato de calmar a la pelirroja poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella pero ella solo la quito bruscamente

-No me toques!-Todos se quedaron atonitos

-Tu… tu, idiota!

-Oye no me hables…

-Tu hiciste esto! Tu y tu estúpido proyecto me acaban de arruinar la vida… hay mas de 6 millones de personas en el mundo ¡¿Por que tenias que elegirme a mi?!

-Ichigo yo no te elegi y tu lo sabes yo solo te encontré tu ADN ya era compatible con un gato de Iromote que caprichoso es el destino ¿no? Tu la chaman, Mint la vampira, Lettuce la sirena, Pudding la chica mono y Sakuro la chica lobo las cuatro seres sobrenaturales…

-Pero no soy la única chaman en el mundo por que yo?!

-Ichigo cal…-El chico rubio trato de tranquilizarla de nuevo pero se alejo tras una sonora cachetada-

- No, no te odio arruina-vidas!- grito roja de la cólera y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Shi-Shirogane-san ella…-dijo Lettuce pero fue interrumpida por Mint

-Ichigo parece alterada por algo, y antes de obligarla a ser una Mew Mew deberíamos averiguar que es lo que la tiene asi

-Tal vez tengas razón… Un momento! A quien he obligado a ser una mew mew!

-La mew mews (excepto Sakuro) voltearon a ver a otro lado y empezaron a silbar

-Shirogane tanto usted como nosotras sabemos que la única que esta aquí porque quiere es Pudding- dijo Sakuro y Pudding al ser nombrada solo sonrio

*Mientras tanto en una nave*

-Kisshu donde estará?-pregunto Taruto

-Probablemente esta con su amiga humana-(Okay aclaración Taruto y Pai saben que Kisshu tiene una amiga y que ya es su novia humana pero no la conocen en persona)-recuerda que hace dos meses (hace dos meses inicio también lo de las mew mews) se hicieron novios y hoy pensaba proponerle matrimonio… aun no confio en esa humana

-Vamos Pai tendras que aceptarla después de todo… pronto se convertirá en tu querida cuñada-dijo Taruto, Pai estuvo a punto de reir pero se controlo ya que se veria extraño en el y sospecharían

-Cierto, además ni que fuera el enemigo

-Hablando de él enemigo creo que las mew tontas ya encontraron a su líder

-Asi es

-Que te parece si le damos la bienvenida

-Que tienes en mente

*Con Kisshu*

Kisshu se encontraba en su habitación se había teletransportado directamente ahí y ahora estaba tendido en la cama boca abajo viendo un anillo que estaba en una abierta cajita rosa, un anillo, el anillo que había comprado para proponerle matrimonio a su querida gatita, pero ahora eran enemigos no podían estar juntos… un momento, quien decía que no podían estar juntos ¿ACASO ERA UNA REGLA? Y si era una regla. Ellos nunca habían respetado las reglas asi que por que hacerlo ahora, y con esta determinación fue en busca de su querida gatita

*En algún parque*

Llovía y se podía apreciar la figura femenina de una chica pelirroja (ya estaba en su forma humana con eso de que había estado ayudando a encontrar a las mew mews ya sabia como regresar a su forma humana)que corria por las solitarias calles de Tokio (aun era de dia) de repente la chica tropezó y cayo en un charco de agua, ella solo se inco y comoenzo a llorar amargamente con sus manos en su cara, esto era lo peor que le huiera pasado en la vida (no caerse en el charco) sino el hecho de ser la mew mew mas importante, de pronto una vocesilla la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Oye por que estás tan solitaria- dijo un niño que apareció de repente junto con un muchacho al parecer de 18 años

-Taruto! Pai!

Como sabes nuestros nombres… como sea espero que hayas disfrutado la vida porque no volveras a ver la luz del sol!

Mientras tanto Kisshu buscaba ansiosamente a Ichigo

*Con Ichigo*

Ichigo trataba de esquivar los ataques de los cyniclones pero incluso con su agilidad felina se le hacía difícil ya que habían creado a un Kimera Anima (si asi de mala onda son) era una lagartija , habían salido del parque, ya no llovia se encontraban en un terreno baldio que solo tenía una casa que la próxima semana demolerían para hacer una tienda

-Por que no te transformas- Pregunto Taruto- Es una lástima ¡Entonces morirás!- Y en eso lanza un ataque el cual Ichigo no puede esquivar y la lanza directamente a una pared de la casa

-Ichigo!-Grito Kisshu antes de que Ichigo se golpeara contra la pared de la casa y la rompiera

*En otro lugar mas tarde*

Ichigo abria los ojos lentamente, incorporándose, todo se veía borroso pero poco a poco pudo diferencias 5 figuras (Sakuro se había ido a una sesión fotográfica) eran 3 figuras femeninas y 2 masculinas: una niña de aproximadamente 8 años, rubia con ojos cafes, otra chica peliverde con lentes y ojos azules y una ultima con ojos cafes y pelo azul fuerte, otra figura era un hombre de aprox. 23 Años (alguien sabe que edad tiene Keiichiro) pelo café y ojos de igual color, y un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años rubio con ojos azules

-Ichigo-san que bueno que ya despertó-dijo el castaño

-Estas bien?-pregunto la peliazul

-Le duele algo?- pregunto la peliverde

-Cuantos dedos ves?- dijo la niña mientras le mostraba su mano con cuatro dedos levantados y su pulgar abajo

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte es increíble que hayas sobrevivido

Ichigo parecía aturdida y era porque lo estaba, empezó a subir su mano hasta señalarlos con el dedo y dijo

-Quienes son…?

Kisshu-love1: Hasta aquí mi tercer capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews criticas y amenazas son bien recibidas!

Ichigo por cierto gracias por sus reviews a:

rubysaotome

mylifeiskisshu

Ichigo y Kisshu-love1: Jane!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisshu-love1: Konnichiwa! Bienvenidos a Complications of love**

**Kisshu: No deberías estar…!**

**Kisshu-love1: Gomen nasai…! ya se que debería hacer la continuación de E.T.-Blood Ties pero perdí mi USB con el capitulo 4, me da flojera escribir otro, no tengo inspiración y ya me obsesione con este fic!**

**Kisshu: Bueno Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Capitulo 4. Amnesia**

-Quienes son?-dijo la chica medio aturdida

-Que quieres decir con que quienes somos?

-Ichigo basta de bromas!

-Ichigo? A quien le dices Ichigo? Yo soy…mmm…yo…no recuerdo

-...!

*En otro lugar mas tarde*

-Achu! creo que me voy a enfermar, a de ser porque muestro mi estomago…-dice Kisshu

-Pero yo también muestro mi estomago y no me he enfermado…-dice Taruto

-Los idiotas no se enferman…-dice Pai

-Como me llamaste?!- grita Taruto

-Retomando la conversación antes de que Kisshu estornudara ¿Por qué no vas a ir con tu novia humana?

-Si voy a ir es solo que… no quiero apresurar las cosas, ella en este momento debe de estar confundida…

*En el café*

-Me están diciendo que soy una chaman, mew mew, la mew mew mas importante que esta fusionada con un Gato de Iromote y que tengo que derrotar a los tres alienígenas y que el mas fuerte de los tres es un tal Kisshu y ellos quieren destruir Tokio

-Reaccionaste mejor de lo que esperaba, cuando te enteraste reaccionaste tan mal que me diste una cachetada

-uh? Gomen? Aunque no entiendo como pude reaccionar tan mal… ser una súper heroína es genial, combatiré alienígenas y sere muy famosa y…

Mientras Ichigo fantaseaba Lettuce y Ryou razonaban

-Shirogane-san usted cree que Ichigo haya tenido alguna razón en especial para no querer ser una mew mew y ahora la haya olvidado como el resto de las cosas a causa del golpe

-Si, es lo mas lógico -volviéndose a Ichigo-Por cierto vas a tener que trabajar como camarera en este café y después del trabajo te llevare a tu casa para explicarle lo que sucedió a tus padres

-HAI!

*En casa de Ichigo mas tarde*

-Como pudo suceder esto?-pregunto Sakura (para los ignorantes la madre de Ichigo)

-La encontramos en un terreno baldío con un golpe en la cabeza, conozco un medico que sabe de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales y la reviso nos dijo que solo era un golpe y que tenia amnesia

-Va a ser difícil explicárselo a Shintaro (el padre de Ichigo ignorantes)

-El esta de viaje ¿no dijo que estaba fuera por un año?

-Si pero cuando regrese…

-No se preocupe haremos todo lo posible para que Ichigo recupere la memoria antes de que su esposo llegue…

*En la habitación de Ichigo*

Ichigo se encontraba jugando con un pequeño robot rosa

-Ese chico llamado Shirogane dice que soy una súper heroína, pero por que dice que reaccione mal cuando me entere, ser súper heroína es genial, ¿no?

-Genial, genial

-¿Tienes nombre?

-Massha, Massha

-Massha? Que kawai!

En eso tocan la puerta

-Pasa- entra Ryou

-Ichigo ya me voy mañana en el café después de clases Okay?

-Hai!

-Jane…-se va y entra la mama de Ichigo

-Ichigo no quieres comer

-No gracias okaasan

-De acuerdo- dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada ya que según ese chico rubio ella no había comido desde que la habían encontrado debido a que la estubieron revisando(como habran notado no dijo toda la verdad u_u) pero no le dio importancia ya que pensó que probablemente estaría cansada y decidió retirarse para dejarla descansar

Cuando se fue Ichigo sintió algo en la garganta y su mano fue a su cuello en donde se encontró con un liston negro con un cascabel literalmente alrededor de su cuello amarrado

-Pero que…?-En eso una imagen se le vino a su cabeza un chico al cual no podía ver bien amarrando ese collar en el cuello de ella, la imagen fue tan rápida que la mareo y fue directo al baño a vomitar

*Al dia siguiente*

La clases habían terminado, en la mañana su madre había tenido que hablar con el director para explicarle la situación y había sido como su primer dia de clases que… no recordaba. Todos la habían tratado bien, incluso había conocido (suena raro ¿no?) a unas jóvenes que decían ser su amiga

-Ichigo! A dónde vas?-Dijereron Miwa y Moe, le habían estado preguntando desde la mañana muchas cosas y a decir verdad le caían bien

-Al café mew mew

-Pero aún no has recuperado la memoria…

-Y ya vas a trabajar en el café

-Si, Shirogane dijo que el y el resto de las chicas van e tratar de que mi vida sea la misma para ver si puedo recuperar la memoria…

-Esta bien…

-Si no podemos detenerte…

*En el café*

-Ya llegue!

-Tarde…

-Gomen, pero…

-Incluso sin recuerdos Ichigo sigue siendo Ichigo

-No fue mi culpa…

En eso entran dos chicas una con pelo castaño muy corto con ojos negros y otra chica con pelo rubio hasta los hombros chino con ojos cafés

-Sentimos haber retrasado a Ichigo…-dijo Miwa la chica del pelo castaño

-Solo queríamos platicar con ella un poco antes de que viniera y decidimos acompañarla …-dijo Moe

-Para asegurarnos que llegara bien ahora nos vamos… -y Miwa jala a Moe

-Perdón por llegar tarde pero como verán me entretuvieron

-Ryou tenemos una emergencia en el parque-dijo Keiichiro

-Tokyo Mew Mew al ataque

-Mew Minto!

-Mew Lettuce!

-Mew Purin

-Metamorfo-sis!

Y en eso Tokyo Mew Mew hizo su aparición exceptuando a Sakuro que estaba en una sesión de fotos

-Ichigo-one chan solo las primeras palabras que te vengan a la mente- na no da

-Okay? Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorfo-sis!

Y asi Mew Ichigo hizo su aparición

*En el parque*

Habia una especie de planta gigante con una marca que pertenecía a Taruto

-Oh Genial esa marca…

-Wow! Pudding también quiere comer- na no da-dijo Pudding al ver como el Kimera Anima comia todo a su paso

-Ese Kimera Anima no se ve muy poderoso-dijo Minto

-No lo subestimes-dijo una voz infantil apareciendo-Y como saben que es mio

-Un niño?-dijo Ichigo confundida

-Taru-Taru!(lo del Domo de Tokio ya había pasado)

-Ya te dije que no me digas asi! Soy Taruto Ta-ru-to!-dijo Taruto como si le estuviera enseñando a un bebe a hablar

-Muy bien Taruto no nos vas a vencer eres solo un niño!

-Niño?! Cierra la boca anciana!

-Anciana?! Chibiko…

-Chibiko, chibiko, chibiko, chibiko (Como en el episodio 15 XD)

-Basta! No me digas chibiko! Ve Kimera Anima!-grito el niño con dos lagrimones en los ojos y el Kimera Anima ataco

El Kimera Anima atacaba con sus hojas a las mew mews y ellas las esquivaban

Massha las estaba animando y se le ocurrió ayudar asi que mordió un tallo, el Kimera Anima trato de alejarlo pero no lo consiguió, siguió tratando hasta que logro safarsepeso Massha cayo directo en su boca y detuvo su ataque

-Se detuvo?-dijo Ichigo

-Creo que comio algo que le hizo daño… bueno Mew perdedoras nos vamos-dijo y desapareció junto con el Kimera Anima

De pronto la imagen de un niño llorando en su regazo en un cuarto y ella consolándolo le apareció en la mente a Ichigo de pronto el niño empezó levantar la cabeza y… la imagen s fue pero fue tan rápido que Ichigo se mareo y perdió el equilibrio por un momento

-Ichigo-san!-dijo Lettuce

-Estoy bien… pero… y Massha-dijo volteando a ver a todos lados

**Kisshu-love1: Que tal les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Pésimo?**

**Kisshu: Sea cual sea su opinión dejen reviews…**

**Ichigo: También se aceptan criticas y amenazas de muerte**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kisshu:Konnichiwa! Bienvenidos de nuevo a Complications of Love **

**Ichigo: Y Kisshu-love1 donde esta?**

**Kisshu: Que harias tu después de un desfile en el que participaras de bastonera?**

**Ichigo: Tirarme en mi cama todo el dia...**

**Kisshu: Entoces no preguntes… Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Capitulo 5. Massha-recuerdos y mas recuerdos**

Las mew mews se encontraban en el café mew mew, Zakuro había vuelto

-Que?! El R-2000 ha desaparecido?!-dijo Keiichiro

-R-2000?-pregunto Ichigo pero nadie la escucho

-Si, Massha ya no estaba después de la pelea-dijo Mint-Me pregunto si fue tragado por el Kimera Anima…

-No puede ser…-dijo Ichigo

-Aun podemos captar su señal el parece estar en funcionamiento- dijo Ryou que eestaba en una mesa del café monitoreando a Massha – Pero la señal no es muy clara

-Es posible… otra dimensión?-pregunto Keiichiro

-Si, es posible que este con los extraterrestres

-Quieres decir… con ese tal Taruto y los otros… como se llamaban… Pai y Kisshu?

-Si, debe haber un portal en los alrededores

-Busquemos otra vez deberimos encontrar algo…

*En otra dimensión*

Se encontraban Taruto y su Kimera Anima, el Kimera Anima parecía estar ahogando con algo hasta que escupió una bola de pelo rosada y Taruto la tomo

-Que es esto? Asi que te comiste esta cosa y por eso te dio dolor de estomago

-Massha luchara, Massha protegerá a Ichigo!

-Este robot… es el que siempre acompaña a esas chicas… Me imagino que no vales nada… te desechare-dijo volteándose hacia una chimenea y dispuesto a lanzarlo

-Analizare esto-dijo Pai mientras aparecia de la nada y le quitaba a Massha de sus manos

-Eh? Hablas en serio? No vale nada!

-Es posible que tenga algo de información

-Tu siempre actuas asi Pai, pero puede que sea divertido

*Mas tarde*

-Opcion de análisis H-6-ordeno Pai

-Okay-contesto Taruto pero no pasaba nada con Massha que estaba en un tipo bola de cristal

-Cambia a M-7

En donde estaba Massha, Massha se retocia

-Massha no dira… Massha no dira ni una palabra…

-Vaya es muy persistente

-Mas bien no posee cerebro

-Silencio…

-Je, dices demasiado

-Que están haciendo esos dos-se pregunto mentalmente Kisshu que pasaba por ahí- Oh no, Massha!

*En el café mew mew mas tarde*

-Creo que fracasamos, el R-2000 intento mandar un SOS pero ellos lo detectaron

-Al parecer la señal del R-2000 se ha detenido

-Que debemos hacer? Ellos deven estar abusando de Massha ahora mismo…-dijo Lettuce

-Massha… Me pregunto por que peleo contra el Kimera Anima

-Yo también, el nunca se une a las peleas-dijo Mint

-Puede ser que estaba preocupado, cierto?-dijo Lettuce

-Preocupado?

-Si, quiero decir…Tal vez quiso ayudar a Ichigo porque perdió la memoria y no tiene mucha experiencia siendo una Mew Mew

-Massha fue a pelear para proteger a Ichigo-one chan-na no da

-El quiso ayudar para que no saliera herida por no recordar nada, de todos modos hay que rescatarlo! Volvamos a ese lugar!-propuso Ichigo

-Momento! Las decisiones súbitas las pondrán en peligro, además ya no podemos seguir localizando su señal tal vez el esta desarmado

-No puede ser? Ellos desarmaron a Massha…

-No es posible…-dijo Lettuce

-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo Mint

-Cálmense ustedes pueden seguir peleando sin el R-2000

-Que? Shirogane por que dices eso?

-Ichigo…

-Aunque el era débil el trato de ayudar! Tal vez no recuerde mucho y no sepa que ralacion tengo con Massha, pero… ahora que el no esta yo siento que no podre pelear… no podre pelear sin Massha a mi lado!

-Ichigo?-dijo Zakuro quien hablaba por primera vez

Pero Ichigo ignoro a Zakuro y salió del café corriendo

*Con Massha*

-La manera en que emitiste ese SOS fue impresionante pero fue muy débil –dijo Taruto

-No, el SOS que emitió tenia un extraño componente perturbador adicional

-En palabras que yo entienda

-Logro piratear nuestra computadora lo suficiente como para emitir su señal

-Uhhhhhhhh…

-Tal como esperaba, no es una mera mascota

-Massha no… Massha no hablara

-Esta bien, yo extraeré la información

*Con Ichigo*

Ichigo se encontraba bajo un árbol de Sakura(de flor de cerezo)

-Por que Massha inteto luchar… por que… siento un gran vacio dentro de mi?, -recordó la sombra de aquel chico y empezó a llorar- No entiendo nada de esto! tan importante es ese chico para mi?! Tan importante es Massha para mi? Por que duele? Por que duele tanto?! Por que este vacio en mi pecho?!- un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, ese chico acostado en su regazo bajo ese mismo arbol

-Tienes mucha mala suerte Ichigo…

-Solo fue un rasguño

-Un rasguño?! Te salió sangre

-****** por dios no fue nada

-Mierda Ichigo pudiste haber muerto!

-Estas exagerando!

-Que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo?!

-****** solo me cai cuando te perseguía y solo me raspe! Siempre exageras las cosas…

-Creo que tu pequeño robot es mas confiable que tu…-dijo mirando a Massha

-Que quieres decir con eso…

-Massha me puedes hacer un favor

-Alien, Alien

-Todos sabemos que hay un alien aquí!

-******, ******

-Como sea asegurate de que Ichigo no se lastime, porque con la suerte que tiene puede morir ahogada

-Se nadar!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!-dijo el robot

-Te dije que se nadar!

-Lo prometes Massha?

-Que se nadar!

-Lo prometo, lo prometo!

-Desde cuando los gatos saben nadar?-dijo en tono burlon

-Ki…-pero el recuerdo se fue por el sonido de un celular

-Mosshi, Mosshi, Ichigo habla, eh? Zakuro-san?... Quiere decir que sabemos donde esa Massha?!

*En el café mew mew mas tarde*

Estaban las mew mews, Ryou y Keiichiro, Zakuro estaba en la computadora

-Reproduci el SOS para reanalizarlo, ahora puedo entender mejor el código

-Asombroso Zakuro-san-dijo Ichigo

-Ahora a apurarse,

-Ichigo!-dijo Ryou haciendo que Ichigo se voltease-Toma esto!-le lanzo un tipo palo rosa con alas amarillas,-Creo que te será útil ¡Ve a salvar a Massha!-ella asintió

-Mew mew Minto!

-Mew mew Lettuce!

-Mew mew Pudding!

-Mew mew Zakuro!

-Mew mew strawberry!

-Metamorfo-sis!

*Mas tarde*

Las mew mews se encontraban corriendo sobre los edificios cuando ven su objetivo

-Ese domo… es el portal a la otra dimensión?-pregunto Ichigo

-Alla mismo-en eso brincan y entran en el portal-Tengan cuidado-en eso aterrizan

-Massha! Massha!

-Ustedes lo perdieron-dijo una voz detrás de ellas yal voltear vieron a nada mas y nada menos que a Pai y Taruto-Calmense, ustedes vinieron a recuperar al robot, no es cierto?-dijo Pai y presiono un botón que dejo ver a Massha a lo lejos atrapado en una caja de cristal, parecía mueto, las mew mews fueron por el-Fue mas obstinado de lo que esperaba, creo que se me paso la mano

-Massha! Massha no mueras!-suplico Ichigo

-No puede ser…-dijo Lettuce

-Massha! Massha no puedes estar roto-na no da!(no es necesario que diga quien dijo esto verdad?)

-Le dije que se detuviera… pero no pude evitarlo-dijo Taruto como si no le diera mucha importancia al asunto pero en verdad solo lo había dicho para parecer el bueno ante los ojos de cierta mew mew *coff*Pudding*coff*

-Es imperdonable! Nunca se los perdonare a los dos!

-Oh, vas a luchar contra nosotros-dijo Pai y apareció una esfera de cristal, presiono un botón e hizo que un campo de fuerza azul rodeara a las mew mews

-Que es esto?

-Que están haciendo?! déjen libre a Pudding!-na no da-dijo Pudding tratando de salir pero de pronto se fue agachando, le empezó a faltar el aire

-Pudding?!- a Lettuce tambien le empezó a faltar el aire

-Lettuce?!- Poco a poco a las mew mews les empezó a faltar el aire

- Destruccion del oxigeno, su oxigeno desaparecerá en menos de un minuto-dijo Pai

-Que dijiste?!-dijo Ichigo

-Probabilidades de muerte 98,88%-jodidmente perfecto, maldición Pai si querías matar a las mew mews o mejor dicho a Lettuce por que no utilizaste veneno en el aire,a si fue para asegurarme de que lograran salir de esa, pero ahora por mi culpa ella morirara, eres pendejo o que Pai, a ver como la salvas sin que Taruto sospeche…

De pronto sale el mismo Kimera Anima de Taruto y toma a Ichigo

-Es cierto también esta el Kimera Anima de Taruto

-Adelante! Come todo lo que quieras!- Maldicion Pai porque?! Que hago?! que hago?! Quiero salvar a Pudding! Pero que puedo hacer?!

-Massha… No pudimos hacer… nada para salvarte… e incluso cuando esperaste y creiste en nosotras …

Mientras en las cabezas de Pai y Taruto se ideaban cientos de planes para salvar a su mew mew Kisshu por otro parte ya tenia un plan para salvar a Ichigo y de paso a Massha, Kisshu toco suavemente el cristal y Massha despertó, al parecer segua vivio

-Ki… Kisshu…

-Massha no hay tiempo- con sus uñas rayo el vidrio-esto es lo que tienes que hacer: rompes el vidrio que ya esta debilitado por mis uñas, rebotas en el campo de fuerza azul y golpeas la esfera rompiéndola… y necesitare que siguas con la promesa

Flashback

Kisshu se encontraba con Massha fuera del café

-Quebueno que Ichigo sigue viva… casi

-Casi? Casi?

-Escucha Massha ese golpe puede tener como consecuencias dos cosas la primera no es porque Ichigo sigue viva y… la segunda…

-La segunda, la segunda

-Siempre repites las cosas dos veces?

-Repetir, repetir-Kisshu suspira

-Como sea la segunda es… una perdida de memoria temporal

-Memoria memoria

-Escúchame y hazme un favor, no… le digas a Ichigo nada de mí no le digas… yo no quiero presionarla, sabes, le pensaba proponer matrimonio y si la presiono con eso tomara una decisión súbita y no quiero obligarla a casarse conmigo, lo prometes?

-Lo prometo Kisshu, lo prometo-Kisshu sonrió

-Arigato… cuida de Ichigo-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

Fin Flashback

-Ichigo Ichigo-eso llamo la atención de Massha y Kisshu desapareció antes de que sus hermanos lo vieran

El robot rompió el vidrio

-Que?! Aun puede moverse?!

-Je…¡Nada mal!

Massha reboto en el campo de fuerza azul y reboto y pego contra la pared

-No puedes entrar!-dijo Taruto pero el robot reboto de nuevo y le pego a la bola de cristal rompiéndola y haciendo que el campo de fuerza desapareciera, las mew mew se levantaron poco a poco

-Puedo respirar-na no da!- Ichigo le dio una patada al Kimera Anima para que la soltara

-Massha!-dijo Ichigo y fue con su amigo tomandolo en sus manos- Massha, tu nos salvaste?

-Maasha… te salvara… protegerá… protegerá…

-Massha, te lo agradezco tanto-dijo abrazando a Massha y llorando, en eso se le cayo lo que le dio Ryou-Strawberry Bell! Dijo Ichigo y apareció su arma solo que ahora con alas

-Reabon Strawberry Check!-lanzo su ataque y destruyo al Kimera Anima

-Fracasamos –dijo Pai y desaparecieron(cobardes ¬ ¬)

De pronto una risa se escucho en toda la dimensión

-Je je je je je je je-aparecio un chico peliverde flotando frente a las mew mews

-Kisshu!-dijo Mint

-Hola mew mews-ve a Ichigo que estaba atrás de las mew mews- veo que hay otra mew mew

-Y a ti que?!-grita Mint, Kisshu se teletransporta frente a Ichigo DEMASIADO cerca

-Que hermosa…-Ichigo se ultra ruboriza-Mi nombre es Kisshu, Ikisatashi Kisshu

-Dejala!-grita Mint lista para lanzar su ataque

-De acuerdo pero antes…-toma la mejilla de Ichigo y le planta un beso en los labios haciendo que Ichigo se ponga ROJA y suelte a Massha

-Ichigo!-grita Mint ruborizada al igual que las demás mew mews exceptuando a Zakuro

-Ichigo-san!-grita Lettuce

-Wow! Un beso real, no de novela-na no da!-grita Pudding

Kisshu se separa de ella y se teletransporta de nuevo donde estaba, Ichigo se tapa su boca con las dos manos sus labios

-Gracias por el beso- dice y se va

De pronto un recuerdo viene a la cabeza de Ichigo un chico, el mismo chico de sus recuerdos haciendo lo mismo que Kisshu

-Escuchame bien Ichigo -dijo el chico después de salir de la nada y besarla- puedo dejar que te enamores de alguien mas puedes salir con tantas personas quieras pero solo amas a una… a mi ¿o me equivoco? –Empezó a sonreír de lado- Escúchame tu no amas a Aoyama pequeña ingenua si lo amaras te hubieras convertido en gato para siempre después de este beso… te daré tiempo para pensarlo y que puedas afrontarlo-esto último lo pronuncio de manera seria y desapareció

-Ki… hiba a pronunciar pero el recuerdo se fue ya Ichigo le dieron ganas de vomitar pero no lo hizo

-Ichigo-san?! Esta bien?!-dijo LettuceIchigo seguía ruborizada y recordó lo que había pasado

-Por que ese chico… me beso?

**Kisshu-love1: Okay hasta aquí el 5 capitulo**

**Kisshu: Dejen sus reviews…**

**Ichigo: …Criticas…**

**Yumiko:…O amenezas de muerte…**

**Kisshu-love1:Hane(no es Jane es Hane)**


End file.
